


the more that you say; the less i know

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Arc stared up at the balcony of Ciara’s bedroom. She had told him earlier, “Wait for the signal and I’ll meet you after dark.” They had to leave now, or their chance at finding her mom was gone.
Relationships: Arc/Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the more that you say; the less i know

Arc stared up at the balcony of Ciara’s bedroom. She had told him earlier, “Wait for the signal and I’ll meet you after dark.” They had to leave now, or their chance at finding her mom was gone.

After a moment, he saw the two gold flashes of light out of her open balcony doors, which meant she was ready and he could climb up her balcony and into her bedroom. Doing so was hard, but after months of perfecting his technique, Arc was able to do it quickly and quietly.

Ciara stood in her room, her shoulder length curls pulled into a puff at the base of her neck, draped in a gray cloak and wearing her knight uniform. The moonlight shone on the crest of Astoria that rested on her breastplate and she looked at him, clearly nervous.

“Is this a good idea?” She asked quietly and Arc stepped forward, grabbing her hands and intertwining her fingers with his. “You want to find your mom right?” Ciara nodded slowly, and he smiled at her. “Then it’s the best idea.”

She nodded again, before rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his, her left hand pressing against his chest and curling into what she could grab of his shirt. This was still new to them, figuring out what they were. Arc kissed her back with just as much passion before pulling back, his hands cupping her cheeks.

“We’re going to find her Ciara. I promise.” She looked at him and he smiled at her before kissing her again, pulling her flush against him. Her fingers gently grazed his close cropped hair as she kissed him before she pulled back. “We have to go. Before my dad wakes up.” He nodded, letting go of her as she ran over to her dresser and grabbed paper and a pen, quickly scribbling down a note to her father. She placed it on her bed, before walking back over to him.

She reached her hand out for his. “Waffle or pancake?” She asked and he rolled his eyes at her. He intertwined their fingers and she snorted. “Waffles it is.” They made their way to the secret tunnel in her room and she lead him in.

The underworld awaited them now, but unlike Orpheus and Eurydice, Arc was determined to come back with her. No matter what.


End file.
